Vacation in Mexico
by kookylover98
Summary: Join Mario and friends as they have crazy, random, romance adventures in Mexico! Had to change the title and summary! XD
1. Chapter 1: Packing

Chapter 1: Packing

Hey here's a new story hope you enjoy it and get to learn about a little mexican legend to! Me and my friend Rose wrote! Enjoy.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXx

Peach's castle

The two princesses we're outside enjoying the day with a cup of tea and cookies.

"And then she was like your not a real princess!" shouted Daisy, as she continued to tell Peach her story.

"Well she shouldn't talk she has no hair!" commented Peach.

"I know right! Anyways have you packed your bags for the trip?" asked Daisy.

"Of course! The real question is if Mario and Luigi packed their stuff." giggled Peach.

"Yep...Lets call them just to make sure." said Daisy.

"Agree." replied Peach.

Peach grabbed her cell phone from her purse and speed dialed Mario. The phone rang for a while and finally a voice answered.

"Hello?" said the voice.

"Mario! Hey!" said Peach through the phone.

"Peach! Hey! What's up?" asked Mario.

"Oh nothing just having a cup of tea with Daisy." replied Peach.

"That's nice." said Mario.

"Anyways Mario have you and Weegie packed your suitcases for the trip?" asked Peach.

"Trip? What trip?" asked Mario.

"The Mexico trip Mario. You invited us and Toad, Yoshi, Bowser, Junior, Ludwig and Violent!" shouted Peach through the phone.

"Mama Mia! I mean...yes we're packed! Ummm whens the trip again?" asked Mario.

Peach sighed and handed the phone to Daisy.

"Mario! Hey it's Daisy! And BTW the trip is tommorow at 3:30!" replied Daisy.

"...Ummmm gotta go!" shouted Mario as he hanged up.

"Yep they didn't pack." said Daisy with a grin.

"Shall we call the others?" asked Peach.

"Be my guest." replied Daisy as she handed the phone to Peach.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXx

Mario quickly hanged up and ran towards Luigi's room.

"Weegie! We have to pack now!" shouted Mario.

"Mario for the last time the world is not going to end! Calm down." said Luigi.

"No not that! I'm talking about the trip to Mexico! It's tommorow!" shouted Mario as he left.

Luigi groaned and got up. He walked towards his closet and grabbed his suitcase. He began picking out clothes to pack. Mario ran inside his room and looked around and found his red suitcase. He opened it and began throwing random shirts, jeans, overalls, and gloves inside.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXx

Toad and Yoshi's apartment

Yoshi and Toad we're watching wrestling and eating popcorn.

"Man that Rawk Hawk is amazing!" shouted Yoshi as he grabbed a handful of popcorn.

The phone rang. Toad got up and answered it.

"Toad! How are you and Yoshi!" said the voice.

"Hey Peach! We're good!" replied Toad.

"Anyways are you guys packed for the trip?" asked Peach.

"To Mexico? Heck yeah!" replied Toad.

"Oh great! Remeber we leave tommorow at 3:30! Well gotta go bye Toad tell Yoshi I said hey!" Peach hanged up.

Toad looked at Yoshi.

"Peach says hey." he said.

"Alright dude some on! Your missing the best part!" shouted Yoshi.

"Well um actually...Did you pack for the trip?" asked Toad.

"Toad What do I need to bring? I'm a dinosaur! I don't need to pack." replied Yoshi.

"Lucky basterd." replied Toad.

Toad left to his room and grabbed his polka-dotted suitcase. He grabbed a couples of vest and jackets and shorts and folded them neatly in the suitcase.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXx

Bowser's Castle

Wendy was blabbing on about her argument with Daisy to poor Violent and Lemmy.

"And she was like at least I have hair! Can you believe her! Ugh!" shouted Wendy.

She looked at Lemmy and Violent who were asleep.

"Are you even listening to me!?" she shouted.

"Huh? Ummm yea something about nacho's and pickles." replied Lemmy.

"Sorry Wendy I'm exhausted." replied Violent.

"I can't believe you two!" shouted Wendy as she left the room.

Lemmy and Violent looked at each other and shrugged.

"Wanna get something to eat?" asked Lemmy.

"Eh sure." replied Violent.

The two walked in the kitchen and watched Bowser giggling while talking on the phone.

"Yes Peachy we're all packed up. Of course Peachy! Alright Peachy goodbye." said Bowser hanging up the phone.

Lemmy and Violent looked at Bowser with a comfusian.

"What are you two idiots looking at!" He shouted.

"When you say idiot what excatly do you mean?" asked Lemmy.

"SO! Was that Peach on the phone?" asked Violent.

"Yeah she wanted to know if we're ready for the trip tommorow." replied Bowser.

"Speaking of ready where Ludwig? I haven't seen him all day." said Violent.

"He's probably still asleep he did stay up all night working on an invention." replied Lemmy.

"He did? For the love of...Someone go check if he packed for the trip." said Bowser.

"We'll go!" shouted Lemmy.

Lemmy grabbed Violent and dragged her to Ludwig's room. They stopped when they reached the door.

"Just knock softly Lemmy." said Violent.

Instead Lemmy started banging on the door.

"Or you can just do that." mumbled Violent.

The door immedialty opened and revealed an angry koopa.

"What the hell Lemmy!?" shouted Ludwig.

"Hey now no need to yell." replied Violent.

"Fine. What is it Lemmy?" asked Ludwig.

"King dad wants to know if your ready for yall trip tommorow." replied Lemmy.

"Yes I am Lemmy." sighed Ludwig.

"Great I'll go tell him!" shouted Lemmy as he ran down the hall.

"So watcha working on anyways?" asked Violent.

"Just that damn potion father wants to use on Peach." replied Ludwig

"Why won't he just talk to her." asked Violent.

"Father is a hard headed koopa." replied Ludwig.

"Eh well I'm going to bed your not the only sleep one here." said Violent.

"Good idea come on in." said Ludwig.

"Hahaha your funny I meant my room." said Violent.

"Never said I was kidding did I?" asked Ludwig.

"Oh shutup. Anyways remeber 3:30 tommorow." said Violent.

Violent headed towards her room while Ludwig went back inside his room.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXx

Peach's Castle

"Well looks like everyone is ready except for Mario and Luigi." said Peach.

"Not much of a surprise." giggled Daisy.

"Let's head back inside it's getting late." said Peach.

The two princesses went inside for a little rest.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXx

That's chapter 1! Next chapter might be good or not. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2: Trains and New friends

Chapter 2: Trains and New friends

Heres chapter 2 from me and rose! :) Enjoy!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXx

2:40 P.M

Peach and Daisy were already at the train station waiting for the others.

"So why did we come here early again?" asked Daisy.

"I really don't know." replied Peach.

The two princesses were wearing matching sun dresses. Except Peach's dress was light pink while Daisy was wearing light orange.

"Mama Peach!" shouted a voice from behind.

"Oh no..." mumbled Peach.

Junior jumped on Peach and hugged her.

"Mama! I missed you so much!" he shouted.

"Junior I'm not your mother." said Peach.

"Junior please get off of the princess." said Ludwig.

Ludwig was waling along with Violent. Violent sighed and grabbed Junior.

"Sorry." Violent said to Peach.

"It's okey it just hurt seeing Junior being lied to by his father." replied Peach.

"Peachy!" shouted another voice.

"Oh no not again." mumbed Peach.

Violent quickly moved out the way along with Ludwig and Daisy. Bowser came running towards Peach. He grabbed her and started swing her around and hugging her tightly.

"Hey Peach." he said still hugging her.

"Oh...hey Bowser...can't breathe!" she whispered.

"Oh sorry Peach." Bowser said while putting her down.

"Thanks." she said.

Just after putting Peach down. Mario, Luigi, Toad and Yoshi came in.

"Hey guys!" shouted Daisy.

"Hey! Okey is everyone here?" asked Mario.

"Yep everyone." replied Yoshi.

"Alright here's everyones ticket." said Mario handing them there tickets.

"Guys! There getting on let go!" shouted Toad.

The group quickly ran towards the bus. They gave their tickets and got on. Daisy, Peach, Toad, Yoshi all got a sit together. Mario and Luigi got a sit with 2 other koopas. Leaving Bowser, Ludwig, Junior and Violent sitting together.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXx

It didn't take long for the train to start.

Peach and Daisy we're giggling all excited their going to Mexico. Yoshi and Toad we're palying on thiere Dsi's.

"Man I can't believe I'm going to Mexico! This is so exciting!" said Peach.

"And I heard the food there is delicious!" said Yoshi.

"And the clothes!" added Daisy.

"Plus the girls." added Toad who also recieved a slap.

"Toad! That's rude!" shouted Daisy.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

Mario and Luigi we're really quiet around the two koopas. They didn't know what to say. Until one of them spoke.

"Hey! I know you your Mario!" shouted one of them.

"Umm yeah that's me." replied Mario.

"Cool I'm Kitty and this is Jeff." replied Kitty.

"Hey." said Jeff.

"Wait...do you two work for Bowser?" asked Luigi.

"...No..." replied Kitty.

"You do don't you? Wow I didn't know Bowser was nice enugh to give his workers a break!" said Mario.

"Shhh! He doesn't know!" snapped Jeff.

"Well as lng as he isn't here we're safe!" said Kitty.

"Well sorry to break it to you but he is." said Luigi.

"Well good thing I brought disguises." said Jeff.

Mari and Luigi watched as the two began putting on hats, sunglasses and fake mustaches.

"Hey now we have matching mustaches!" said Mario.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

"And that's why Papa likes me better than you." said Junior.

"Ask me do I care?" said Ludwig.

"Do you?" asked Junior.

"No! Now shut up and sit down your giving me a headache!" shuted Ludwig.

"Whoa! Son what's wrong with you?" asked Ludwig.

"He forgot t lock his door to his room." replied Violent.

"What does that have to do with his attitude?" asked Bowser.

"Because! Iggy and Lemmy might ruin my instruments and lab!" snapped Ludwig.

"You worry too much." said Violent.

Ludwig crosses his arms and started muttering to himself.

"Ludwig! Move I gotta go bad!" whined Junior.

"Go where?" asked Violent.

"Bathroom!" said Junior.

"Ludwig please take yur brother to the bano." said Bowser.

"The what?" asked Junior.

"Bano! It's spanish for bathroom!" said Bowser.

"Well you pronouced it wrong...idiot. Come on Junior let's take you t the Bano." replied Ludwig.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

"Hehehehe okey! Who would you date?

Birdo or Wendy? asked Peach.

"Why dosent Yoshi get any of these!? I guess I'd had to pick Wendy." said Toad.

"Oh! I have a good one for you...Peach." said Yoshi.

"Which is?" asked Peach.

"Bowser or Wario?" replied Yoshi with a smile.

"Oh...well Wario smells like onions which is nasty. Bowser smells way better than Mario. Wario is short and supposably stronge. Bowser he's tall and muscular! I have to pick Bowser. replied Peach.

"Oh my god." replied Daisy.

"What?" asked Peach.

Daisy grabbed Peachs hand and dragged her away.

"Bathroom time now!" shouted Daisy.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

Luigi and Jeff watched as Mario and Kitty played arm wrestling.

"Come on Mario! You can do it!" cheered Luigi.

"Kitty! Kitty! Kitty! cheered Jeff.

Mario was getting closer to beating Kitty until Kitty used all his strength and beated Mario.

"Yea! I Kitty beat Mario at wrestling!" shouted Kitty.

"Now lets see if you can beat Luigi!" shouted Luigi.

"Your on!" replied Kitty.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

"So instead of talking to her about ypur feelings you think using that dumb potion would work better?" asked Violent.

Bowser nodded.

"But you can't win smeone's heart like that!" shouted Violent.

"Well everytime I talk to her that damn plumber comes and takes her! Besides aren't you in a spell?" said Bowser.

"Well you should try talking in private wi- I'M NOT IN A SPELL!" shuted Violent.

"Really? And here I thought Ludwig put a spell on you! I can't believe you like my son." laughed Bowser.

"At least he has someone who likes him back. Unlike you! As I was saying don't use that love potion on Peach. Use your charms...if you have any." said Violent.

"Hey!" shouted Bowser.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

Ludwig was waiting for Junior to get out the bathroom. Turns out Junior had to go bad. Ludwig sighed and began walking around. He stopped when he heard familiar female voices.

"Daisy! What is wrong with you? Why are standing here?" asked Peach.

"Don't play dumb! I know what's up." replied Daisy.

What are you talking about?" asked Peach.

"You like Bowser!" shouted Daisy.

"What!? No I don't." said Peach.

"Yes you do you said he smelled better than Mario and he was tall and muscular!" said Daisy.

Ludwig stayed quiet waiting to hear the princess reply. Peach sighed.

"Okey look Daisy I'm not sure if I do like him or not." replied Peach.

"I knew it! Wait what?" asked Daisy.

"I'm saying I like Mario but I also like Bowser...is that bad?" asked Peach.

"In a way. But Bowser likes you alot! He always kidnaps you so he can talk to you" replied Daisy.

"Yeah he does." replied Peach.

"And that Junior kid always turns happy when he sees you! He thinks your his mama." said Daisy.

Ludwig was still listening until someone touched his shoulder. Ludwig jumped and turned around to see Junior.

''Hey Ludwig why are yo- hmph!" Ludwig covered Junior's mouth.

"Shhh!" he whispered to Junior.

"Did you hear something?" asked Peach.

_'Oh no they heard Junior!' _thought Ludwig.

"Nah it was just the train. Let's go back Toad and Yoshi are probably wondering where we're at." said Daisy.

The two princesses left. Ludwig sighed and let go of Junior.

"What was that about?" asked Junior.

"Turns out Peach is hiding a secret." replied Ludwig.

"Secret!? Let's tell Papa!" shouted Junior.

"Not yet! We have to make sure." said Ludwig.

"Well I'm telling Papa." said Junior.

Ludwig growled and grabbed Junior and pinned him against the wall.

"You listen here little brat! When I say no I mean no! Understood?" Growled Ludwig.

Junior looked at Ludwig with wide eyes and nodded.

"O-okey no telling dad yet..." replied Junior.

Ludwig let go of Junior and smiled.

"Good now let's go back."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

Thats chapter 2!

By the way! Kooky didn't write this! I did! Me Rose! Kooky had writer's block. Hope you like my chapter! Bye! :^)

Kooky: You forget to say who Kitty and Jeff belong to.

Disclaimer: Don't own any Mario character just my oc Violent.

Kitty and Jeff belong to TheShinyOshawott!

Other charcter will be added in the other chapters. :)


	3. Chapter 3: Were here

Chapter 3: Were here

Heres chapter 3! Hope you like Rose added some of her own ideas in this one.

Disclaimer: We do not owe any of the Mario characters.

Kitty and Jeff belong to TheShinyOshawott.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxX xXx

Ludwig and Junior were now heading back to their seats. Ludwig stopped Junior.

"Do not say anything yet!" whispered Ludwig.

Junior nodded and they continued walking towards their seats. Bowser smiled as He saw them coming.

"Hey Jr." said Bowser.

"I know nothing about Peach's secret!" shouted Junior.

Ludwig slapped the back of Junior's head. Bowser and Violent shared a comfused expression.

"I mean...peaches are Peach's favorite fruit!" replied Junior.

"Ha! Told you! Give me my 5 bucks now!" shouted Violent.

Bowser grumbled as he handed her the money.

"Anyways, Mario came by telling us that we will arrive to Mexico by tommorow." said Bowser.

"That is magnificent." replied Ludwig.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

Peach and Daisy we're now in their seats.

"I'm bored!" shouted Toad.

"I am too now that you mentioned it." said Daisy.

"Oh! I know! Lets do makeovers!" said Peach happily.

"Erm...I'm sleepy now night night everyone!" shouted Yoshi.

"Yes me too." replied Daisy.

"Me three." said Toad.

Peach frowned as she watched everyone fake sleeping.

"Fine! I'll give myself a makeover instead." said Peach.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

"So...you risk your whole life and your brothers life just to save 1 princess everyday?" asked Jeff.

"It's called love." replied Mario.

Meanwhile Kitty and Luigi we're playing rock, paper, scissors.

"Damn is Kitty! Stop picking rock!" shouted Luigi.

"Only if you stop picking paper!" replied Kitty.

"Guys it's getting late. I'm gonna get some rest. Night." said Jeff as he started to sleep.

"Me too Night everyone." Luigi said leaning against the window.

Soon Mario and Kitty fell asleep too.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

Everyone on the train was soundly asleep. Junior was the only one who was having trouble sleeping. He was twisting and turning in his seat. Seems he was having a nightmare.

Junior's dream.

Junior was running through a damp dark forest. All the twisted trees seemed to be reaching out for him. He stopped running to catch his breathe. He then heard the voice again calling out in a terrible scream. Junior couldn't understand these words. They seemed to be in another language or something. He heard a twig snap from behind. He quickly turned around and gasped. There she was again, the lady that's been chasing him. She was wearing a white dress but it seemed so old. Her hair was mostly in her face. You can tell she's crying by her sobbing noises. Junior backed away as she walked towards him.

_'Please lady s-stay away from me!'_ shouted Junior.

_'Me hijo...'_ she whispered.

She quickly grabbed Junior by the arm. Junior screamed as she dugged her long sharped nails into his flesh. She leaned closer to Junior. Junior's eyes widen as he saw her face.

_'Tu no eres mi hijo!'_ she screamed angrily.

_'Please lady! I don't understand what your saying...please let me go.'_ cried Junior.

The woman grabbed Junior's arm tigher causing him more pain. Junior screamed and raised his arm and clawed at the lady...

"AHHH! Holy shit! Junior!" shouted Violent.

Junior quickly woke up.

"Huh? Violent?" he asked.

Junior smelt blood. He quickly looked at his left arm. It was bloody from where the lady had grabbed Junior. He also noticed Blood on his claw. He turned and noticed he clawed Violent in the face.

"Junior! What the hell!" she shouted again.

"I-i didn't mean to!" replied Junior.

"Junior...what did you do?" asked Ludwig who woken up by the screams.

"Holy shit! What happened to you?" asked Bowser who also woked up.

"Junior clawed me." replied Violent.

"Well your bleeding alot lets go to the restroom and try to stop the bleeding." said Ludwig.

Bowser looked at Junior.

"Junior...your bleeding to...Did you do this to yourself?" asked Bowser.

"No papa! I swear! I was having a nightmare about this lady who grabbed my arm and her nails cutted me. Then she started talking to me in some language I don't understand! So then i scratched her and turns out I accidently clawed Violent." explained Junior.

Peach and Daisy appeared.

"Are you guys alright? We heard some screams and we came as quick as we could." said Peach.

"Yea what happened?" asked Daisy.

"Junior had a nightmare and accidenlty clawed Violent in the face." replied Bowser.

"Junior! Your bleeding too!" shouted Peach.

Peach grabbed Junior and carried him to the bathroom.

"Man what a night." said Daisy

XxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xX

"Mama Mia! What happened to her!" shouted Mario as he ran into Ludwig and Violent.

"None of your business!" shouted Ludwig.

"Ludwig! What did you do!" shouted Mario.

"Hey now! Just because I'm evil doesn't mean I would ever hit a girl!" shouted Ludwig.

"I got my eye on you koopaling!" shouted Mario.

"First Aid kit!" shouted Peach as she walked inside the bathroom with Junior.

"Mama mia! Junior too!?" shouted Mario.

"Found the first aid kit." said Ludwig.

"Hey guys whats with all the yelling?" asked Toad as he walked in.

He looked at Violent and Junior.

"Oh there bleeding..." Toad fainted.

"Oh great now we have 2 injured people and an out cold mushroom." muttered Ludwig.

After finally cleaning up the bloody mess Junior and Violent we're okey.

"Great! Now I have 3 claw marks on my face!" shouted Violent.

"It's not that bad really." said Ludwig.

"Yea! Makes you look tough!" said Kitty.

"Yea! It does!" said Yoshi.

Violent gave them both a death glare.

"Guys?" said Luigi as he walking inside.

"What?" asked Bowser.

"Well in case yall haven't noticed we're here!" said Luigi.

"Where?"asked Mario.

"Mexico!" replied Luigi.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

Rose

Hello! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	4. Chapter 4: More freinds!

Chapter 4: More friends!

Enjoy!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXx

Everyone looked at Luigi comfused.

"Wait? We're already here?" asked Peach.

"Yep!" replied Luigi.

"So we have been in here for 5 hours now!?" shouted Junior.

"I guess but anyways come on guys we have to get off were like the only ones in the train." said Luigi.

Everyone grabbed their stuff and left the train. They were all surprised by all the beautiful plants and decorations.

"My goodness! Look at all these colorful skulls!" shouted Daisy.

"Is it halloween?" asked Ludwig.

"Oh my god! Jinx!" shouted Violent running off.

Mario was looking around the place. He had to admit Mexico wasn't half bad in fact it was amazing. He then heard laughter. He turned his head and watched as two teenagers pushing an old man down. The girl seemed to be 16. She has black curly hair with brown highlights. She had brown skin, Hazel eyes and freckles. She was wearing a black shirt with a skull and skinny jeans. The boy seemed to be 14 and lked similiar to the girl. He had brown skin, hazel/brown eyes and black hair. He was wearing baggy jeans and the same shirt as the girl.

"Hey! You kids stop that!" shouted Mario

Mario began walking towards them. Then Luigi, Daisy and Peach followed behind. The teens looked up and gave Mario and the others a evil glare.

"Who do you think you are! Hurting this poor old man! You should both be ashamed of yourselves!" shouted Peach.

"Who the fuck do you guys think you are!?" shouted the boy.

"Umm we're the Mario brothers thats who we are." replied Luigi.

"And princesses." added Daisy.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXx

Bowser and the others watched as Mario, Luigi, Daisy and Peach argued with the teenagers.

"Good guys these days." muttered Bowser.

"Ummm should we help?" asked Toad.

"Nah they got this." said Yoshi.

They continued wachting them. Then one of the teenagers broked a glass bottle and pointed it at Mario.

"Or maybe they don't." said Ludwig.

"Hmf! Lets go help them out." said Kitty.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXx

"Jinx! Jinx!" shouted Violent running towards a girl with a wizard hat.

"Violent! Violent slow down!" shouted Junior from behind.

"Violent!" shouted the girl.

"Jinx! Long time no see!" replied Violent.

"I know right! Whatcha doing in Mexico!?" shouted Jinx.

"Just on vacation with some friends and stuff." replied Violent.

Just then Junior appeared by Violent's side.

"You...run...to...fast." he panted

"Awww and who is this little fella?" asked Jinx.

"I'm...so thirsty." said Junior.

"Is he your kid or something?" asked Jinx.

Before Violent could reply she heard screaming.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXx

"Bowser let the kid go!" shouted Peach.

"Hey leave my little brother alone!" shouted the girl.

"Well next time he should think twice about threating my Peachy!" shouted Bowser.

"I said let him go!" shouted the girl.

"Hey what's going on?" asked Violent.

"These teenagers were mugging this old man so we came to stop them. Then this boy started threating us with a broken glass bottle." said Luigi.

"Oh no! That's Melisa! And the boy Bowser has is Jose!" exlaimed Jinx.

Melisa jumped on Bowser and began pulling his red mane.

"Ouch! You little-ouch! Stop it your messing up my mohawk!" shouted Bowser.

He let go of the boy. Jose got up and kicked Bowser in his 'area'.

"Agh!" squeaked Bowser who fell on the ground in pain.

"We aren't finish with you!" shouted Melisa.

The two kids ran off.

"Bowser are you alright?" asked Daisy.

Bowser was still on the ground moaning in pain.

"I'll take that as a no..." said Daisy.

"Umm who are you?" asked Peach.

"I'm Jinx the wizard!" said Jinx.

"She's one of my best friends." said Violent.

They all heard a loud growl.

"Mario are you hungry?" asked Peach.

"All that arguing made my tummy all hungry." said Mario.

"Well as soon as Bowser can get up and walk we will go to some restraunt I guess." said Luigi.

"Jinx do you know any places?" asked Ludwig.

"Yea theres this place called Loco's Koopa's restraunt." replied Jinx.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxX xXxX

Rosalina was enjoying the entertaining Mariachi bands music and the delicious food. She mostly enjoyed the handsome blue dragon sitting across from her.

She looked around and sighed. She was just another lonley princess with no friends to hand out with. She then watched a familiar group walking pass by. A familiar blonde and brunette along with a green and red hat wearing plumbers.

"Peach? Daisy? Mario? Luigi?" Rosalina whispered to herself.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXx

"Ahhh! It still hurts! Damn kid had to soccer kick my -!" shouted Bowser.

"Bowser! That is just disgusting!" shouted Daisy.

"Hello how may I help you?" said a waiter.

"Umm...table for 13 please?" asked Peach.

"Right this way please" said the waiter as she took them to their table.

Peach was looking around the restraunt. Lots of people eating and enjoying themselves all except for...Rosalina!

"D! D! Look its Rosie!" shouted Peach.

Daisy looked to where Peach was pointing at and gasped.

"Lets go join her! Come on Mario and Weegie!" shouted Daisy.

"As long as I get food!" shouted Mario.

The others continued walking towards their table. They all sat down and began to order their drinks and food. Bowser went to the bathroom to cool down.

"Omg! Remeber when we locked Mina in a room full of insects!?" laughed Jinx.

"Yea I remeber but she wasn't the only one who was locked in there...You locked me in there to! There were spiders Jinx...SPIDERS!" shouted Violent.

"Ohhhh! Spiders how scary!" said Toad in a sarcastic voice.

"Dude your such a wimp!" laughed Yoshi.

"Shutup!" shouted Violent

"Ummm...where's Junior?" asked Ludwig looking around.

"You lost your kid?" asked Jinx.

"Jinx...Junior is Bowser's son not ours." answered Violent.

"I see him his over there!" said Jeff pointing at Junior.

"I'll go get him." muttered Ludwig.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

Junior was wondering around looking for Peach but instead of Peach he found someone else.

"Hey! I remeber you! We meant each other at Camp! In Boo's woods!" said Junior.

"Junior! How many damn times do I have to tell you to stop wondering around!" shouted Ludwig.

"Looks Ludwig its Pataknight from Camp!" shouted Junior pointing his claw at Pataknight.

"Oh yea I remember you! You saved my life thanks dude." said Ludwig.

"Your welcome. Anyways why are you two here in Mexico?" asked Pataknight.

"We're on Vacation!" replied Junior.

"So am I. Who are yall with?" asked Pataknight.

"Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Toad, Yoshi, Bowser, Violent, Junior, Kitty, Jeff, Rosalina, Jinx and me." replied Ludwig.

"I have an idea! Why don't you hang out with us for a bit!" suggested Junior.

"I guess sure." replied Pataknight.

"Reminds me...where are we gonna stay for the rest of the weeks?" asked Ludwig.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

Peach and Rosalina were having a conversation while Mario, Luigi and Daisy were having an eating contest.

"So Rosie what are you doing in Mexico?" asked Peach.

"Just some relaxation." replied Rosalina.

Peach realized that Rosalina was distracted.

"Umm Rosie who are you looking at?" asked Peach.

"Oh! Sorry I'm looking at him." Rosalina pointed her manacured finger at the blue dragon.

"Rosie! I see you! Go get you some!" laughed Daisy.

"He looks cute but my heart belongs to Bowser." said Peach.

"Wait what?" asked Mario.

"I said Mario...tehehehe..." Replied Peach.

"Why don't you go talk to him Rosalina?" asked Luigi.

"Oh I don't know...What if I make a fool of myself?" asked Rosalina.

"I doubt it. Now go!" Peach and Daisy said as they pushed Rosalina towards the dragon.

Rosalina was walking towards the drangon but unfortunatly she tripped over her dress and landed on the table.

"Ouch!" she ssaid as she fell on the ground.

"Oh my god are you alright?" asked the dragon.

"Not really." muttered Rosalina.

"Here let me help you up."

Rosalina grabbed his hand and he lifted her up. Rosalina was surprise to be looking into 2 red eyes.

"Hi my name is Renekton what's yours?" asked Renekton.

"Oh hello my name is Rosalina." said Rosalina.

"Rosalina? That's a good name!" replied Renekton

"Thanks I like your name to." Rosalina said shyly.

"Why don't you join me? I mean if you want to." said Renekton.

"I'd love to!" replied Rosalina.

Meanwhile Daisy and Peach were giggling as they watched Rosalina sitting with Renekton.

"Ugh girls." muttered Mario.

"I gotta admit they would make a cute couple." said Luigi.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

Kitty, Jeff, Toad, Yoshi, Jinx and Violent were all enjoying their meals.

"Man I love Mexican food!" said Yoshi.

Everyone nodded.

"Violent...don't get mad but why do you have a claw mark on your face?" asked Jinx.

"Junior...Hey where is Junior and Ludwig at anyways?" asked Violent.

"What are you worried some girl will take Ludwig away?" asked Toad in a mocking voice.

"I will kill you slowly and painfully..." growled Violent.

"Pst! Kitty Bowser's coming remeber your name is Juan and my name is Miguel!" whispered Jeff.

"Ohhh...I still have pain in me..." said Bowser.

"That was nice of you to share." said Jinx.

"Man if only Kitty and Jeff were here. They always made me my special tea so I can relax." mumbled Bowser.

"Ahem What if Kitty and Jeff were here?" asked Kitty/Juan.

"I would be glad if they were" said Bowser.

"Then your wish has come true! It's me! Kitty! And that's Jeff!" replied Kitty taking off his diguise.

"Great! Now go make me some tea!" demaned Bowser.

"Yes sir..." replied Jeff.

"Dude lets go play video games then make his tea." suggested Kitty.

Mario stopped them.

"Not so fast Kitty and Jeff were all leaving." said Mario

"Already?" asked Jeff.

"Yeah meet me at the counter the others will be there soon." said Mario.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXX xX

Mario walked towards Ludwig, Junior and Pataknight.

"Hey Pataknight! Haven't seen you in a while." said Mario.

"Same here." replied Pataknight.

"So will you be joing us too?" asked Mario.

"Yep! He gonna hang out with us!" said Junior.

"Great well come on were leaving." said Mario.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

"I'm so glad your gonna be joining us Renekton and Pataknight! This is gonna be like old times huh?" said Peach.

"Yea except no monsters hopefully." said Pataknight.

"Right!" said Toad.

"Alright guys! The bill has been paid and these kids here offered us a place to stay!" said Mario.

Two teenagers appeared right beside Mario they looked oddly familiar.

"Where at?" asked Luigi.

"Just follow us." said the girl.

"Is it me or do they look familiar?" whispered Yoshi.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

Hello hope you like this chapter!

Disclaimer!

Jinx belongs to rosa but now Jinx belongs to HaileytheZombieQueen (Happy early christmass HaileyFrom:Rosa)

Pataknight belongs to LordPataknight0509

Renekton belongs to Dragonnology34


	5. Chapter 5: Festival fun and Surprise

Chapter 5: Festival fun and Surprise...

Heres chapter 5 by yours truly me! Rose! :D

And a little surprise from HaileytheZombieQueen and Kooky

Before we start Kooky would like to say:

Pk remember when you said "Fanfics you never know what you will find in them? Remember that when your done reading alright Pk!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXx

The teens and Mario gang finally made it to a Beach house. It was beautiful! It even had it's own lake!

"Damn! This place makes Peach's castle look plain!" said Yoshi.

"It's beautiful! And look! A lake!" shouted Daisy

"Hope you guys enjoy this place." said the girl with an evil grin.

"Oh! Reminds me! I heard theres a festival coming! When?" asked Jinx.

"You mean El Dia de la Murete? That's tommorow." replied the boy.

"Guys we should all go!" shouted Mario.

"Yea! Hey kids don't you wanna...where they go?" asked Violent.

The two kids were gone.

"Eh who needs them lets go inside it's getting dark!" said Kitty.

Everyine walked up the steps to the house. Mario and Peach both stopped and looked at the lake near the woods.

"Mario...this place doesn't feel safe..." whispered Peach.

"Relax! This place is 100% safe!" said Mario walking inside.

Peach stood outside looking at the lake. She could have sworn she heard a faint cry.

"What was that?" she wispered to herself.

"Hey Peach your gonna be my roomate!" shouted Daisy.

Peach screamed and jumped.

"Daisy! Don't ever sneek up on me like that!" shouted Peach.

"Well I guess since theirs 5 girls they can pick the rooms first and we guys will stay here!" said Mario.

"Ahem!"

"I mean we guys and Koopas, Dragon, Dinosaur and mushroom will stay here." Mario said correcting himself.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXx

The two teenagers ran all they way to their home. The girl took off her silly wig off and only to reveal Melisa and the boy was Juan.

"Dude I can't believe they actually fell for it! We got those idiots to stay in La casa de La Llorona! Hahahaha." laughed Melisa.

"Now thats what I call revenge!" said Juan.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XXxX

Day 1

Everyone woke up excited to start off there day.

"Guys! Lets go take a swim out in the lake!" shouted Daisy.

"I'm in!" shouted Luigi and Mario.

"Sure why not?" said Peach.

Then Daisy, Luigi, Mario, Peach, Rosalina, Kitty, Jeff, Bowser, Junior all ran towards tghe lake.

"Cannon Ballllll!" shouted Bowser as he jumped in the water splashing mostly everyone.

"Nice one dude!" shouted Mario.

Jinx, Violent, Ludwig, Renekton, Toad, Yoshi, Pataknight all stood there watching the other swim around the lake.

"Come on Ludwig! You love swimming!" shouted Junior.

"No I'm good." replied Ludwig.

Bowser got out of the lake and walked towards Ludwig with and evil grin.

"F-father? What are you doing? No!" shouted Ludwig.

Bowser pushed Ludwig inside the lake and laughed.

"I hate you!" shouted Ludwig.

"Who's next?" asked Bowser.

He looked at the others.

"Hmmmm I think...Jinx should go next!" shouted Mario.

"You heard the man. Come on Jinx." said Bowser laughing.

"Oh hell no! Don't you dare!" shouted Jinx.

Jinx ran behind Violent. Bowser still ran towards the two.

"Bowser! No! Stop! I'm not in this!" shouted Violent.

Jinx panicked and accidently pushed Violent inside the lake.

"Whoa!" shouted Violent.

Everyone was now either running away from Bowser or was in the lake swimming around.

"Man this is so much fun!" Shouted Daisy.

"To bad we have to get out." said Peach.

"Awww how come?" asked Daisy.

"For the festival!" replied Peach.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxxXxXx xXxXx

7:30 P.m

"Ok! Everyone ready to celebrate the dead?" asked Bowser.

"Well when you say it like that...heck yea!" shouted Jinx.

The group had arrived to the festival there was lost of colorful skulls and masks and dancing!

"Omg! Jinx! Look there dancing! Come on Ludwig your coming with us!" shouted Violent dragging both Jinx and Ludwig.

"Junior, Kitty and Jeff you three come with me to the food!" shouted Bowser.

Mario, Luigi, Peach and Daisy all went to the boat rides.

Toad and Yoshi went to the parades.

Rosalina and Renekton went to dance too.

Everyone left leaving Pataknight by himself.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXXxXxXx xXxX

"Come on Ludwig! It's just one dance!" said Violent.

"Then it will be 2 then 3 then 100 other dances." said Ludwig.

"Aww come on! That was one time!" replied Violent.

"You two are such a crazy couple." laughed Jinx.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXx

Bowser, Kitty, Jeff and Junior were all chowing down the free food there was on the table.

"Who wants half this apple pie?" asked Kitty.

"I want it all!" Bowser said as he gobbled the whole thing.

"Jerk..." muttered Kitty.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxX XxXx

Mario, Peach, Daisy and Luigi were all on a boat ride.

"Oh Mario isn't this romantic?" sighed Peach.

"I guess." replied Mario.

"Weegie don't you just love boat rides?" asked Daisy.

"..."

"Luigi?" Daisy looked at the green Luigi.

"Oh Daisy careful...Luigi gets sick when he's on a boat..." said Mario.

"How great." mumbled Daisy.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXx

Rosalina and Renekton were trying to dance along with the music. Rosalina was having a hard time since shes wearing her long dress.

"Oh! It's hard dancing with a long dress." muttered Rosalina.

"Are you kdding me your a natural." said Renekton as he twirled Rosalina.

"Am not I keep stepping on your feet and tail, oh I'm sorry again!" said Rosalina.

"Doesn't hurt that much." said Renekton.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXx

Pataknight looked around and went to the nearest taco stand.

"Deiz de Chorizo por favor" he ordered.

As soon as he got his order, he looked around for a place to eat, when he noticed an alley. He sat down and looked at the tacos. Then he heard a rustling sound as quick as lightning he reacted then he saw it was a girl, she had X mark stiches on her mouth a red eye and the other brown, her hair was black with a red highlight. Pataknight noticed that the girl has been crying.

"Are you ok?" he asked the girl.

"Y-yeah" she replied quietly.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"A-Alex my name is Alex." she replied.

"You were crying what's wrong?"

Alex was surprise that he noticed she was crying.

"I have lost everything I have known." she replied quietly.

Pataknight noticed she was starring at his tacos.

"Are you hungry?" he asked her.

Alex simply nodded her head for yes.

"Here you go you have them I'm not that hungry anyways." Pataknight said handing her the food.

He watched as Alex finished up the food.

"Do you have any place to stay?" he asked.

Alex looked down and shook her head.

"Come with me." Pataknight said standing up.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"You'll see." he replied.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXx

"I cannot believe you made me dance 10 times today Violent." said Ludwig.

"Oh come on! It wasn't that bad." replied Violent.

"Can we please go home? I'm exhausted." complained Ludwig.

"Fine lets go." said Jinx.

The three began walking home.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXx

Bowser, Kitty and Jeff were planning on getting drunk but then Bowser remebered about Junior.

"Damn it! I can't guys my kid." said Bowser.

"Awww come on Bowser!" shouted Jeff.

Bowser noticed Violent, Jinx and Ludwig walking.

"Hey! Where are you guys going?" asked Bowser.

"Home!" shouted Ludwig.

"Take Junior with you. Now!" said Bowser.

Violent carried Junior with her.

"Looks like the four of us are going home." said Jinx.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXXx XxXX

Mario and Peach were still on the boat having the time of there life. Meanwhile Daisy was trying to help poor Luigi with his boat sickness problem...

"I want out now!" shouted Daisy.

"S-so do I" whimpered Luigi.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxxXxXxXxxX xXxXX

Rosalina and Renekton were already home sitting on the couch watching 'Devil'

"This movie scares me!" shouted Rosalina.

"Elevators creep me out now." said Renekton.

The door slamed opened causing Rosalina to jump on Renekton.

"Hahaha! Told you guys slamming the door open was a good idea." laughed Jinx.

"Omg! Devil! I love that movie!" shouted Violent.

"You guys! Don't do that ever again." said Rosalina.

"Are you guys coming back from the festival to?" asked Renekton.

"Yea Luddy got tired." replied Jinx.

"That's it! I don't want anyone calling me Luddy ever again!" shouted Ludwig.

"Luddy shutup I'm trying to enjoy this movie!" shouted Violent.

"Except for her." mumbled Ludwig.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXXxXxXx Xx

Mario, Peach, Daisy and Luigi just got off the boat and began walking home. As they were walking Peach noticed a Beach sign.

"Mario! Theres a beach near us! We should go tommorow!" said Peach.

"Your right it would be fun!" agreed Luigi.

"And also I get to see my Peachy in a binkini!" laughed Bowser.

"Dude are you drunk?" asked Luigi.

"King Bowser will never get drunk!" said a drunk Kitty.

"What that cat said." said Jeff who was also drunk.

"Mama Mia..." muttered Mario

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

Pataknight and Alex were walking down the dirt road that lead to the house they were staying in. As they were walking Alex began to think to herself.

_'Why is this guy helping me? I hope it isn't another trick like last time. He doesn't seem like the type that would lie to anyone...right? He is rather cute but should I trust him?'_

"You alright?" asked Pataknight interrupting Alex from her thoughs.

"Huh? Oh yea I was just thinking." she replied quietly.

"Oh well were almost there." said Pataknight.

They began walking towards the house. Alex was amazed by the house. It really did look more like a beach house than a cabin to her.

"Whoa...you live here?" she asked.

"No...me and a couple of friends are staying here." replied Pataknight.

"Oh so like a vacation?" asked Alex.

"Yep like a vacation. Come lets go inside it's getting dark." said Pataknight.

They both entered and found everyone either on the couch or on the ground. Watching Paranormal Activity 0.

"Oh my Gawd! This movie is too creepy!" shouted Peach.

"Hey Pk! Whos your friend?" asked Mario.

"Hey guys this is Alex. She's gonna be staying with us for a while." said Pataknight.

"Yay! More friends!" cheered Junior

"Come on you two quit standing around and enjoy this movie with us!" shouted a very drunk Bowser.

"Ugh guys I gotta take a smoke." mumbled Jinx.

"What the fuck!? You smoke?" asked Violent.

"Hahaha you fell for it! No I'm just gonna watch the moon for a while it's a witch thing." said Jinx.

"Oh my baby Jesus! The possessed girl killed the dad!" shouted Yoshi.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

Jinx was outside sitting on the porch watching the moon. The door opened and out came Peach.

"Hey can I join?" asked Peach.

Jinx shrugged and nodded.

"Man! Isn't this place just wonderful?" asked Peach.

"It truly is. I mean look at this house and its amazing lake." said Jinx.

"About that...do you feel safe here?" asked Peach.

"Well here and there I feel as if something bad is here and then I don't." replied Jinx.

"I feel something evil." Peach said softly.

"That's what Violent told me last night." said Jinx.

"Same with Rosie and Daisy." replied Peach.

The two stayed quiet for a moment. Then they heard a loud splash in the lake. They both stood up and looked out towards the lake surprised.

"What was that?" asked Peach.

"I have no idea." replied Jinx.

"Must have been a little critter." replied Peach.

"Or maybe something else. Let's go back inside now." said Jinx.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxXxxX xXx

"I like your red highlight." said Daisy looking at Alex.

"Oh thank you. I like your hair." said Alex.

"Thank you!" said Daisy cheerfully.

"Want some popcorn?" asked Rosalina.

"Ummm sure please." answered Alex.

"Hey Rose! Make me some too!" shouted Kitty.

"Ok. Be right back guys!" said Rosalina going into the kitchen.

Peach and Jinx walked in and locked the door.

"Whoa you two look scared. What's up?" asked Renekton.

"Huh? Oh we heard this loud splach in the lake and it kinda freaked us out." replied Jinx.

"Loud splash?" asked Yoshi

Then a loud scream came from the kitchen. Everyone ran inside and found Rosalina on the ground far away from the window.

"Rosie! What's wrong?" asked Renekton.

"G-guys! I think theres someone outside!" shouted Rosalina.

"What?" asked Ludwig.

"I-i saw a lady run by she had blood all over her!" shouted Rosalina.

"Must be a hurt lady or something...Come on lets go check it out." said Mario.

All the guys walked outside to see if they could find the person. The girls all sat on the couch.

"You sure saw something Rose?" asked Daisy.

"Yes I saw a lady who was bloody ran past by!" shouted Rosalina.

"That's creepy." whispered Violent.

The guys all walked back insdie.

"Did you find anything?" asked Peach.

"Nothing." replied Luigi.

"Rosalina are you sure you saw something?" asked Pataknight.

"I promise you guys I did!" replied Rosalina.

"Well...maybe it was just your imagination..." said Alex.

"Maybe it was...You know what I'm going to bed." said Rosalina.

Rosalina went to her room.

"We should go with her." said Daisy.

Daisy and Peach got up and said their goodnights and went to the room they shared with Rosalina.

"Well it is getting late why don't we all go to sleep." yanwed Jeff.

"Great idea." said Jinx going to her room.

"Alex you can stay with me and Jinx you can be our new roommate!" said Violent.

"I guess so." said Alex.

"Great well I'm going to sleep night everyone!" said Violent. "You coming Alex?" she asked.

"I'll catch up." said Alex.

Violent shrugged and walked inside the room. Alex walked up to Pataknight and hugged him.

"Goodnight." she whispered.

"Umm goodnight to you too." replied Pataknight.

Alex walked inside the room where Jinx and Violent were in. Mario walked up to Pataknight. He nudge him in the side and raised his eybrows up and down.

"What?" asked Pataknight.

"That Alex girl...she likes you..." said Mario smiling.

"No she doesn't." replied Pataknight shocked.

"Dude we can all tell by the way she looks at you!" said Kitty.

"And the way she hugged you." said Ludwig.

"You guys are all crazy you know that." said Pataknight.

"But were all crazy together!" said Bowser.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxX xXx

"Rosie you alright?" asked Peach sitting on her bunk bed.

"Yea maybe Alex was right maybe it was all just in my head or something." said Rosalina.

"Well enough chit chat about this! Lets get some rest so that we can all go to the beach tommorow!" said Daisy.

"Alright Night D and Rosie." said Peach.

"Night Daisy and Peach." Rosalina said turning off her lamp.

"Night girls." said Daisy.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xxx

"Hmmm okey since Alex is staying with us I guess me and Violent have to share a bed." said Jinx.

"I'd rather sleep on the ground. Your a kicker when you sleep!" said Violent.

"Guys I can sleep on the ground if you like." said Alex.

"What! Are you insane!?" shouted Jinx.

"Jinx your a witch why don't you just poof a bed with your magic?" asked Violent.

"Oh yea! Good idea." said Jinx.

Jinx said some magic words and snapped her fingers and a purple bed magically appeard.

"Purple just for you Vio." said Jinx.

"Thanks! Now Alex do you have any pajamas to sleep in?" asked Violent.

"Ummm no just what I got on is all I have." replied Alex.

"Oh...No worries we'll take you shopping tommorow!" said Jinx.

"Here you can have these pajamas Ludwig bought for me at the festival." Violent said.

"Oh thanks you so much." said Alex.

"Well girls I'm going to sleep night." said Jinx.

"Did you brush your teeth?" asked Violent.

"Yes! Maybe! Be right back." said Jinx going to the bathroom.

"Well anyways night Alex see you in the morining." said Violent.

"Good night to you too." said Alex.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXx

Well that's chapter 5! Hope you guys enjoy.

Oh yea

Disclaimer time!

All Mario character belong to

Nintendo

Kitty and Jeff belong to TheShinyOshawott.

Jinx and Alex both belong to HaileytheZombieQueen.

Renekton belongs to

Dragonnology34

Pataknight belongs to

LordPataknight0509

Melisa and Juan belong to

both me {Rose}

Violent belongs to

Kookylover98

Also

HaileytheZombieQueen and Kooky wanted to say

Surprise!

To Pk.

Also did you guys know there was a Paranormal activity 0? Its so creepy but awsome! -kooky and Rosa-

Also sorry for the wait. Had writers block then rose here had an accident and then other stuff happened and stuff but hey its 12/22/12! And the world didn't end yesterday hooray! xD

Also! MeRrY cHrIsTmAs! [Early? We know:)]


	6. Chapter 6: The girl and Blue string?

Chapter 6: The girl and Blue string?

Heres chapter 6! A big ole thank you to HaileytheZombieQueen for the...ideas to some parts! And Thank you TheShinyOshawott for the request for Kitty! Hope you guys enjoy the next chapters that will come. Rose has quit... But no worried seems like Hailey and others are helping me out with this fic hope you enjoy! Also sorry for being late!

Disclaimers:

Mario charaters belong to nintendo

Kitty and Jeff belong to TheShinyOshawott

Jinx and Alex belong to HaileytheZombieQueen.

Renekton belongs to Dragonnology34

Juan and Melissa belong to Rose.

Violent belongs to me.

Finally onto the story!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXX xX

Day 2.

Peach woke up by the sound of thunder. She looked out the window and frowned. It was raining which meant that the beach is closed for today. With a loud sigh she got out of bed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXXxXxXxXxXxXx XX

Mario and the othere were awake watching t.v.

"Hey Peach!" They greeted.

Peach looked out the living room window and frowned.

"Looks like no beach today." she said quietly.

"I guess. Oh cheer up! If you want we could go site seeing today instead." suggested Daisy.

"Yeah! Just you, me, luigi and Daisy!" suggested Mario.

"Oh! That's nice! Leaving the rest of us out of your little trip." said Yoshi.

"Eh! Who needs you guys me and Jinx are taking Alex shopping!" said Violent.

"Oh can I come!" asked Junior.

"Of course you can sweetie." said Violent.

"Count me in!" shouted Bowser.

"Dude! Are you still drunk?" asked Jeff.

"Just a teeny weeny bit.." replied Bowser.

"I wanna come to!" shouted Kitty.

"Fine looks like me, Violent, Alex, Junior, Bowser and Kitty are all coming. Who else wanna join?" asked Jinx.

Yoshi, Toad, Jeff slowly raised their hands.

"Get in the car then." said Jinx.

"Ummm can Pataknight come too?" asked Alex.

"If he wants to." replied Jinx.

"I'll go." said Pataknight.

"Ludwig von Koopa! You better get in that car." said Violent.

"Yes dear." mumbled Ludwig.

"Rosie? Renekton? Wanna come to?" asked Jinx.

"Sure why not! Come on Renekton." said Rosalina.

"Well you all have fun at the mall!" said Mario as they all walked out.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx xXx

Mall

The group finally made it to the mall.

"Alright! Lets do some shopping!" said Violent.

"We should buy her a dress Oh! No! 18 dresses and matching shoes! No! Even better! 20 dresses with shoes and matching purses!" Jinx shouted in excitment as the walked in.

"This is going to take a while." Junior said with a sigh.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxxXx XX

Mario, Peach, Daisy and Luigi were walking with a group of people towards the Yucatan temple. Mario and the others stopped and looked at the beauty of the temple. Not noticing that the group had left the four behind.

"Whoa! Would you look at that." said Mario in awe.

"Looks like something you would find in the movie!" said Daisy.

"Umm guys the group just left!" said Luigi.

"Oh great! Now were lost!" shouted Peach.

Mario as usual not carrying walked towards the temple.

"Mario!? What do you think your doing! It said 'No Tresspassing'!" shouted Peach.

"Oh relax Peach! Have a little fun!" said Mario.

"B-but it says no tresspassing." replied Peach.

"Come on Peach! It'll be fun!" shouted Daisy as she and Luigi followed Mario.

XxXxXxXXxXXxXxXxxXxXxxXxXxxX xXx

Everyone was waiting on Jinx and Alex to come out the dressing room.

"Oh my god! This is so boring!" complained Junior.

Everyone nodded.

"I'm hungry." said Kitty.

"Me too...I'm going to the food court anyone wanna come?" asked Bowser.

Violent, Junior, Kitty, Ludwig and Yoshi all got up.

"We'll all be back!" said Yoshi.

"Ok...who's gonna tell Jinx where they went?" asked Toad.

"Fuck that I'm going with the others!" shouted Jeff running after the others.

"Looks like it's just us then." Toad said.

"You do realize their gonna make us carry their bags right?" asked Pataknight.

"Looks like it's just you guys! Seeya!" said Toad running after the others.

Just as Toad ran out Jinx and Alex came out the dressing room.

"Ok! How about this cute sundress for alex?" asked Jinx as the two finally came out the dressing room.

Alex was wearing a red sundress that match her highlight.

"I think she looks amazing." said Pataknight.

"She looks beautiful!" said Rosalina.

"You look pretty." said Renekton.

"Hey! Where did everyone else go?" asked Jinx comfused.

"They went out for food." replied Pataknight.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xX

Mario was climbing up the stair. Peach and the others were way behind Mario,

"Mario wait! Slow down!" said Daisy.

Mario was already inside ignoring his friends when he heard a voice.

_'Zis way , Zis way'_

Mario followed the voice and stopped looking at a capsule.

"Mario? Mar-" Peach said and stopped looking at a capsule, it was rusted, it had a faded symbole of a teddy bear and a sickle on it, and a control panel at the bottom.

"What is it?" asked Peach.

"I don't know, but lets press this button." said Mario.

Mario pushed the button and the door creaked open revealing a little girl, she was only 8 years old, had a white nightgown on and a red bow in her black hair, she held a teddy-bear in one hand and a sickle in the other, tubes were connected on her, she was asleep in what seemed like water.

"Hailey War..." whispered Mario reading the sign on the system.

"Mario what did you do?" asked Peach then the water drained and the glass opened letting the girl fall in Mario's arms.

"Now what do we do!?" asked Mario.

"Is she alive?" asked Peach.

The girl opened her eyes which were jet black like Pataknight's.

"Vhere am I?" asked the girl.

"Shhhh darling it's ok." Peach said stroking her wet hand.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxxXxXxxX xXx

Everyone was at the food court eating and having a great time.

"Man, just being here with you guys makes this day a whole lot better...I love you guys!" Bowser said Drunkley.

"Okey literally how many drinks did he have yesterday?" asked Ludwig.

"More than 30 drinks." replied Jeff.

"I lost count at 26." Kitty said.

Violent saw Jinx stomping towards them.

"Oh shit..." Violent muttered.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU GUYS BEEN! I THOUGHT WE WERE ALL GOING SHOPPING TOGETHER!" Jinx shouted.

"Ummm change of plan?" Jeff said with a shrug.

"You all have 5 minuted to finish up your damn food and meet me near the water fountain!" Jinx said through her clenched teeth.

Everyone nodded and watched the witch leave.

"Dang...I was scared! Were you guys scared?" Toad asked.

"Haha dude that was awsome! What will she do if we didn't come at all?" Junior asked laughing.

"She's a witch...she can do anything!" shouted Violent.

"The girl is correct! We must finish our food and leave!" Ludwig said.

"Dude! We have 2 minutes!" shouted Yoshi.

"Let's go before we become frogs or something." sighed Jeff.

They past by a store with random items inside. Kitty immediatley stopped.

"Umm guys I'll ummm catch up!" he said with a grin.

"But Jinx said to meet her in 5 minutes." Toad said.

"Tell her I had to go to the bathroom." Kitty said.

"Oh alright come on guys." Junior with annoyance.

Kitty quickly ran inside the store and looked around until finally he found what he was looking for...Blue Silly String...

Kitty quickly grabbed two cans and ran out the store with an evil grin.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

"Vhere am I? Who are you people?" the little girl asked.

"I am Peach Toadstool and this is Mario Mario." Peach said gently the girl looked at them both, like a animal caught in a trap.

Mario tried to take the tubes off but she moved away.

"I am not going to hurt you." Mario said.

Peach tried she let her take one off.

"There see let me finish the rest ok." Peach said, the girl nodded and Peach began taking them off, the girl shivered.

"Mario find something to warm her up." Peach said.

Mario went to find Daisy, Peach began to hum when she saw the girl looking at her she looked away. Mario came back in with a towel and wrapped the girl up with it.

"OWWW!" the girl said but this time her voice was demonic, then there was an undead groan.

"Woah what the hell!?" shouted Mario, then the zombie disappeared, Peach gave Mario a warning glare and continued.

"All finished come on lets get you home. Do you know where you live? Any family?" Peach asked.

"Nein" the girl whispered.

XxXxXxXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXxxXxxXx Xx

Jinx was at the water fountain waiting on the others. Alex, Rosalina, Pataknight, and Renekton were sitting on a near by table.

"Where are they at! I told them 5 minutes! If we go shopping we go shopping together not seperatley!" Jinx muttered to herself.

"Jinx relax they were hungry." Rosalina said trying to calm the witch down.

The others appeared.

"Were here just in time! Whoa!" shouted Bowser.

"Your late." Jinx said sternly

"I knew that." replied Bowser.

"Dude come on so what we went to go eat? Why you so mad?" Violent asked.

"I just don't like the fact that we were all going shopping together, but then you guys seperated." she replied with a frown.

"Is this about last time? Because if it is then sorry." Violent said quielty.

"Look were all here so lets have fun at the mall!" Alex said cheerfully.

"Hang on! Where the other one named Kitty at?" asked Rosalina.

"Oh umm he's at the bathroom. That chienese food didn't go good in his tummy." answered Jeff.

"Thanks Jeff for the extra information." Renekton said.

They all began walking back to the food court for Kitty. Kitty himself was walking back with the two cans in his shell. He noticed the group walking back to the food court. Kitty smiled knowing who his first victims were going to be.

"Okey someone go look for Kitty in the bathroom." Violent said.

"I'll go." Jeff said walking to the bathroom.

"Alright while he goes look for Kitty lets go sit down." Ludwig said walking towards a table.

They all began walking toward the table when sticky blue string attacked them.

"SILLY STRING ATTACK!" Kitty shouted as he sprayed them.

"Oh my god! What the hell!?" Jinx shouted as she looked at her sticky messy dress.

"Son of fucking bitch! My beautiful hair!" Ludwig shouted as he looked at his sticky, messy tangled hair.

"Oh god Ludwig now I know why you stopped being Kooky." Violent said with shock.

"Awww my new outfit." Alex said sadly.

"It's too sticky!" Both Junior and Yoshi shouted.

"At least it wasn't that bad." Pataknight said getting up.

"Why!?" Ludwig shouted in rage.

"Guys I have to admit this stuff taste kinda good." Bowser said as he licked the sticky string off his claws.

"Kitty your going to pay! For my dress! This is my favorite one!" Jinx shouted.

"And my hair!" Ludwig shouted.

"Shut up with your hair nobody cares!" Toad shouted.

Just then they all got into aruging. Which gave Kitty an oppurtunity to escape. Jeff came back several minutes later when he came to find everyone arguing nd covered in blue string.

"I'm not gonna asked." Jeff said to himself.

XxXxXxXXxXXxXxxXxXXxXXxXXxXX xX

This was chpter 6 I hope you enjoyed sorry if it wasn't good I have alot in mind! -_- BUT! Thanks for reading this! ^-^


	7. Chapter 7: Memories and Guest

Chapter 7: Memories and guests

Chapter 7! Yay! Enjoy!

Disclaimers:

All the Mario characters belong to Ninendo.

Kitty and Jeff belong to TheShinyOshawott

Alex and Jinx belong to HaileytheZombieQueen

Pataknight belongs to LordPataknight0504

Renekton belongs to Dragonnology34

Juan and Melissa belong to both me and Rose.

Violent belongs to me!

Finally on to the story! Enjoy!

XxXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXxXxxXxXxxXx XxXx

Mall

"Ow! Owowowow! Violent your pulling!" Ludwig shouted as Violent tried to untangle his hair.

"Well I'm sorry! Your hair is such a mess!" shouted Violent.

"Kitty is soooo dead." Jeff said with a smirk.

"I'm going to turn that turtle into a frog! He got Alex's dress dirty and mine!" Jinx said with anger.

"Oh come on it wasn't that bad just a little silly string!" Renekton said.

"I have to agree with him. It wasn't that bad." agreed Pataknight.

"Yall are right. Alright then lets go back to shopping!" Jinx said with a happy tone.

"Hold on I gotta untangle this mess." Violent said trying to brush out the tangles.

"If we wait were gonna be here all day." said Toad.

"Yall catch up with us alright." said Yoshi as the group began to leave.

"No! Don't leave me with this mess!" begged Violent, but it was to late they were gone.

"Oh great just great." mumbled Violent.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXx

Yucatan Temple

Peach and Mario were still inside the temple with the little girl.

"Ok then what's your name?" Peach asked, the girl shrugged Peach looked at the bracelet "Hailey War experiment 116".

"War? Where have I heard of that name before?" Peach asked herself.

"I don't know Peach, but we gotta go." Mario said.

"Can you walk darling?" Peach asked, the girl shook her head, Mario picked her up and carried her to the car.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxxXxxXxXxx XxXxX

Mall

"Ow! Violent it hurts!" shouted Ludwig.

Violent was still trying to untangle the koopa's hair.

"Well maybe if it wasn't such a tangly mess it wouldn't have hurt!" Violent said with clenched teeth.

Violent began looking around until her eyes stopped on a familiar person.

"Wait just a minute Luddy." Violent said as she began to walk away.

Meanwhile

Dimentio56 was walking around the mall with Mr.L.

"Hey Dimentio56 do you think red would be a good look for me?" asked Mr.L

"Ummm I guess." replied Dimentio56.

"Dim! L!" shouted a voice from behind.

"Hey! I know you your...that girl who like purple!" Mr.L said.

"Oh yeah L my name in that girl who likes purple." Violent said with sarcasim.

"Violent what you doing in Mexico?" Dimentio56 asked.

"Oh I came with some friends for a vacation." answered Violent.

"Oh really? Then where are they at?" L asked.

"They all went shopping and left me with Ludwig." replied Violent as she pointed her thumb at Ludwig.

Dimentio56 and Mr.L took one look at him and laughed.

"Oh ha ha ha very funny." Muttered Ludwig.

"What happened?" Dimentio56 asked.

"Blue silly string." answered Ludwig.

"Sweet." replied L.

"Sooo...can you guys give Ludwig a hand with his hair?" Violent asked.

"Hmmm we can't but I know someone who can." replied Dimentio56.

XxXxXXxXxxXxXXxXxxXxXXxXxxXx XXxX

"Oh my gosh! That shirt will look cute on you alex!" shouted Jinx as she dragged Alex across the store.

"Oh ummm I rilly don't like that yellow color." said Alex.

"Nonsense!" said Jinx.

While Jinx and Alex were running back and forth Rosalina and the others were sitting down. Toad was talking on the phone with Peach.

"So I was thinking we should rent some movies or something." said Renekton.

"That's not a bad idea." Rosalina said as she took a sip of her drink.

"It should be horror!" shouted all the guys except for Bowser.

"Or romance!" said Bowser.

Toad came back.

"Hey guys looks lik were going to the beach later. Peach and the others said they opened the beach since it stopped raining." Toad told the others.

"The beach? Sounds great!" shouted Yoshi.

"It sure does! I can see my Peachy in her nice swimsuit." Bowser said with a dreamy face.

"Wow Bowser. So is that all she told you?" Pataknight asked.

"No she told me they found some little girl in a temple. She says she doesn't remeber nothing." replied Toad.

"A little girl? Do she tell you the girl's name?" Pataknight asked.

"Yea I think it's Hailey something can't remeber." Toad said with a shrug.

"I think we should go home now." Pataknight said.

"Sounds good to me." Yoshi said getting up.

XxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXXxXxxXxXxXx xXxX

Violent, Ludwig, Dimentio56 and Mr.L were all waiting on someone.

"So who are we waiting for again?" Ludwig asked.

"Mimi and Natashia." answered Dimentio56.

"Why?" asked Violent.

"Mimi can help with Ludwig's hair problem." replied Mr.L.

Just before Ludwig could said anything a girl appeared.

"I'm here! Where's the hair problem?" Mimi asked.

Everyone pointed at Ludwig.

"Oh that's nothing! I can fix this in a minute!" Mimi said with a smile.

Natashia appeared with lots of shopping bags.

"Okey next time one of you guys are going with Mimi! These bags are super heavy!" shouted Natashia.

"Here let me help." Dimentio56 said as he took half the bags from her.

"Thanks Dimmy."Natashia said with a smile.

Bowser, Jeff, Junior, Pataknight, Alex, Jinx, Yoshi, Toad, Renekton, Rosalina and Kitty all came.

"Hey Vio were about to leave you ready?" asked Jinx.

"Erm not yet Mimi is fixing Ludwig's hair." replied Violent.

"Who are these people? And how come he looks like Luigi?" asked Junior.

"Oh this is Dimentio56, Natashia, Mimi and Mr.L" Violent said as she introduced them.

"Oh hey! Are you gonna be joining us?" asked Kitty.

"Actually we do need a place to stay at." said Natashia.

"Great! More people! Yall can come with us." said Yoshi.

"Really? Thanks!" Mr.L said.

As soon as Mimi was done they all went home.

XxXxXxXXxXxxXxXXxXxxXxXxxXxX XxXx

Yucatan Temple

"Who is she?" Daisy asked as Mario placed Hailey in their car.

"Hailey I think." replied Mario.

The car seat was wet but it didn't matter they drove back to the house. Once they made it their they walked inside the house. They found everyone watching a movie they all stopped as they walked in, Pataknightdropped his sword on the ground and ran to Hailey.

"Oh my god Hailey. This can't be you. My angel I am so sorry." said Pataknight.

Peach then knew the last name also belonged to Pataknight's last name. Hailey stood still and seemed very comfused.

"Umm I don't know you." replied Hailey.

"Hailey it's me your big brother, remember?" asked Pataknight.

Hailey shook her head, Peach escorted her to a room.

"Umm what just happened?" Bowser asked.

Pataknight walked outside and punched the brick wall breaking it in half. Alex walked outside where he was.

"Pataknight are you ok?" asked Alex.

"Yeah I am alright." Pataknight said covering up his blood soaked hand.

"No you are not." Alex said grabbing his hand.

Pataknight fell on the ground not wanting to burst in tears. Alex looked at Pataknight and picked him up in a sitting postion.

"It's ok just hang out with her and help her." said Alex.

"Thanks, thats helpful." Pataknight said.

Alex started fixing his hand, Pataknight could feel his face getting hot, then she looked at him in the eyes. They both began leaning in slowly until their lips touched. Alex qickly pulled away blushing.

"Ummmm there you go all fixed up." Alex said then left.

Pataknight got up and went inside.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXx

Peach was drying Hailey's clothes she felt she was watching her.

"Ummm we are going to the beach wanna come?" she asked.

Hailey thought about it and nodded.

"Ok go get ready." Peach said then she remembered this girl had nothing on to wear.

Peach watched as Jinx passed by and called her back.

"Yes?" Jinx asked.

"Ummm Jinx could you get her some clothes please?" Peach asked.

"Sure brb!" Jinx said as she left.

"Ummm Mrs. vhy did zat boy call me his sister?" asked Hailey.

"Well you are his sister it's just that you can't seem to remember anything." answered Peach.

"He has a photo of you too." said Daisy.

"Really vhere?" asked Hailey.

Daisy ran into Pataknight's room and got the photo he held in his jacket, Hailey looked at it and closed her eyes, "Smile for the camera sis!" Pataknight shouted, "Perfect! Want some ice cream?" he asked, "Sure vhy not ." she remebered who she was she was Hailey the zombie queen.

"I think she remembers!" Peach said happily.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXx

Pataknight walked in the room and slumped down on the couch with the others.

"What's wrong?" Renekton asked.

"Don't ask." replied Pataknight.

"You going to the beach?" asked Ludwig.

"Sure." replied Pataknight.

"Great we leave in 10 minutes!" announced Luigi.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXXxXx XxX

That is chapter 7! I hope you guys enjoyed it!

Alright one more disclaimer!

Dimentio56 belongs to Dimentio charming magician96

And a big thanks to Hailey with the ideas!

Thanks for reading! :)


	8. Chapter 8: The Beach Moments

Chapter 8: The Beach moment...

Hey! In case your wondering I change the title and summary! I kinda don't know how to explain it...but it's still the same! You know without La Llorona and all...Anyways! Enjoy!

Disclaimer:

Kitty and Jeff belong to TheShinyOshawott

Alex and Jinx belong to HaileytheZombieQueen

Pataknight belongs to LordPataknight0504

Renekton belongs to Dragonnology34

Dimentio56 belongs to Dimentio charming magician96

Juan and Melissa belong to me and Rose

Violent belongs to me

Finally! Onto the story! XD

XxXxxXxXXxXxXXxXxXxXxxXxXxxX xXx

Finally after a couple of moments everyone was ready to go to the beach.

XxXxXXxXxxXxXxxXxXXxXxxXXxxX xXx

The Beach

Peach was sitting down in her pink swimsuit reading a spanish book she had picked up in a store, Daisy sat under the umbrella with Peach drinking a smoothie, while Rosalina sunbathed. The others were out playing football or throwing each other in the water.

"Isn't this paradise?" Daisy said getting another drink of her smoothie.

"Sure is." Rosalina said with a smile.

"Yeah but I can't understand this word." Peach said.

Three guys walked up to Peach.

"Let me help you sexy." said one of the guys.

"Who are you and what do you what do you want?" Peach asked turing around.

"My names Johnny and Sexy you know what we want." said Johnny.

Meanwhile

Bowser threw Violent into the water then high-fived Pataknight and Jinx.

"Nice Bowser!" said Jinx lauging at Violent.

"Fuck you all!" shouted Violent.

Mario laughed at the four. He then turned his attention to three guys talking to Peach. Mario went towards them and Pataknight followed.

"Just leave me alone." muttered Peach.

"Oh not until you give us what we want sexy." said one guy.

"Gotta problem homes." Pataknight said pulling out his sword.

"Leave Peach alone." Mario said with a glare.

"You and fatty leave we were talking here." Johnny said as he and the other two guys pointed their guns at Mario and Pataknight.

"Mario let them go zhey are cowards for using zhose guns instead of fighting with fist." Hailey said.

Johnny gave her a glare and pushed Hailey down. Pataknight stepped up and punched him in the face. Hailey got mad and then a thunderbolt struck, and there was standing a Rottweiler.

"Holy shit! Run!" shouted Johnny and the three ran away.

"Never mess with Hailey, ze zombie queen!" said Hailey, and then the hellhound disappeared.

The group stood there amazed at Hailey's scene.

"Whoops" whispered Hailey.

Just then Kitty, Jeff, Junior and Ludwig came in with snowcones. They all noticed everyone standing there watching Hailey.

"Umm...what we miss?" asked Kitty complety comfuse.

"She made a Rottweiler appear!" shouted Mario.

"Awomse!" shouted Junior.

"Anyone want snowcones?" asked Jeff.

"Depends...what flavor you got?" asked Bowser.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

Meanwhile

Dimentio56 and Natasia were walking back from the Beach store when they ran into an angry Count Bleck and Dimentio.

"Oh hey guys!" Dimentio56 said.

"Where the hell have you two been!" shouted Bleck.

"And where's L and Mimi?" asked Dimentio.

"Calm down. Anyways we've been hanging out with some friends." replied Natasia.

"And here we thought you four ditched us." replied Bleck.

"We would never do that Bleck." replied Dimentio56.

"You better not! Anyways where are these friends you were talking about?" asked Bleck.

"Come on there here with us." said Natasia.

XxXxXXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXXxXXxXXx X

"Bowser! Don't you dare throw me inth- AHHH!" shouted Yoshi as he landed in the water along with Violent, Kitty, Ludwig, Daisy and Mario.

"Whoa! That's six already!" cheered Bowser.

"Hmmm I think someone else should go next." Renekton and Mr.L said together.

"Really? Who?" asked Bowser eager to throw someone else in the water.

"You!" shouted Mr.L

Both him and Renekton grabbed Bowser.

"Whoa! Hey! Put me down!" shouted Bowser.

Renekton and L didn't listen and threw Bowser in the water causing a huge splash that wet them.

"Yeah!" cheered Renekton.

"I don't care if we got wet it was worth it!" laughed L.

Bowser spit fire balls at them.

"Run!" shouted L.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXXxXx Xx

"O...M...G! I soooo love your swimsuit!" Mimi said looking at Alex's red swimsuit.

"Oh Thanks Mimi." said Alex.

"It matches your red highlight! I like that!" said Mimi.

"Thanks! I like your swim suit it goes good with your green skin." Alex said with a smile.

"Wassup!" shouted Daisy joining them.

"Hey Daisy." said both Mimi and Alex.

"Hey! So what we talking about?" asked Daisy.

"Well I was just saying how pretty Alex's swimsuit is." replied Mimi.

"Oh! Pataknight thinks the same thing!" Daisy said with a giggle.

"He does?" asked Alex blushing.

"Yeah! I overheard him and Luigi talking." said Daisy with a smirk.

"Ohhh looks like someone likes you and your swimsuit." Mimi said in a singy voice.

"What else did he say?" asked Alex still blushing.

Just when Daisy was about to talk, Pataknight walked towards them.

"What we talking about?" asked Pataknight.

"Umm...umm...Peanut butter pancakes!" replied Daisy.

Everyone gave her a comfused glance.

"Um...Gotta go bye!' said Daisy as she ran off.

"What was all that about?" asked Pataknight.

"Oh nothing just Daisy being Daisy. Anyways I'm going to go bye." said Mimi walking away.

"Um okey bye? Did I interupt something?" asked Pataknight.

"Ye- I mean no." Alex said still blushing

Pataknight raised an eyebrow when he noticed Alex's blushing.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

Mimi was walking until she meant up with Mr.L, Kitty, Jeff, Violent, Toad and Peach in a shack.

"Hey guys whatcha up to?" Mimi asked.

"Oh nothing much listening to Kitty and L's argument." replied Peach.

"No! A bano is not spanish for walrus!" shouted Mr.L.

"Yes it is!" Kitty shouted back.

"Oh dear god! Kitty! Bano is spanish for bathroom!" shouted Jeff.

"Then what's spanish for walrus?" asked Violent.

"Who cares!" replied Toad.

"I do!" answered Kitty.

"Why are we yelling!?" asked Jinx who walked in with hot chocolate.

"Why are you eating hot choclate when its hot out here?" asked Mr.L

"Because a nice lady offerend me some and I couldn't say no." replied Jinx.

"Why are you all stupid?" asked Mimi.

"Were not stupid it's just that your to smart.' replied Kitty and Violent.

"What they said." said Jinx as she took a sip of hot chocolate.

Mimi was about to say something when Dimentio56, Natasia, Dimentio and Bleck appeared beside her.

"Hey guys!" said Dimentio56.

"Hey Dim! Hey Natasia! Oh! Bleck! Dimentio! Glad your here!" said Violent.

"Oh hello Violent." replied Bleck and Dimentio.

"Everyone say hey to Bleck and Dimentio!" demaned Violent.

"Hey." they all said together.

"So what we talking about?" asked Natasia.

"Nothing much just random things that come." replied Jinx.

Mario, Luigi, Daisy and Ludwig come in with hot chocolate.

"Guys! Theres some nice old lady outside giving out free hot chocolate!" said Mario with a smile.

"Why ar- never mind." muttered Violent.

"Anyways we came to tell you guys were all leaving." said Ludwig.

Once he said that Junior, Bowser, Pataknight, Hailey, Alex, Renekton and Rosalina come in with some hot chocolate.

"You too?" asked Peach.

"Yea the nice old lady outside gave it to us." replied Alex.

"Why is she giving out hot chocolate when its super hot out here?" asked Bleck.

"Don't know and definatley don't care." said Bowser.

"Alright let's go home guys!" said Daisy.

XxXxXxXXxXxxXxXxXxXxxXxXxxXx XxX

That night

Alex got up and looked out the hallway everyone was asleep. She tip-toed into Pataknight's room and poked him.

"Pk, Pk" she whispered.

Pataknight woke up and looked at the clock then at Alex.

"Yeah?" he asked still sleepy.

"I can't sleep can I umm sleep with you tonight?" she asked.

"Sure" he said half asleep, he laid down beside him and felt him hug her.

"I love you Pk." she whispered and gave him a kiss then fell asleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxX xXx

And that's chapter 8! Hope you liked it! Bye!


	9. Chapter 9: Hide-n-Seek

Chapter 9: Hide-n-Seek

Well I forgot where I was in this fic so I decieded to start off with something random sorry I'll find my way back into this fic!

Disclaimers:

Kitty and Jeff belong to TheShinyOshawott

Alex and Jinx belong to HaileytheZombieQueen

Pataknight belongs to LordPataknight0504

Renekton belongs to Dragonnology34

Dimentio56 belongs to Dimentio charming magician96

Juan and Melissa belong to me and Rose

Violent belongs to me

XxXxxXxXXxXxXXxXxXxXxxXxXxxXxXx

After everyone got back from the beach everyone decieded to relax a bit.

"So..." said Bowser breaking the silence.

"Sooo?" said Dimentio56.

"Lets face it were all bored aren't we?" asked Jinx.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Lets play a game!" shouted Junior.

"If you say truth or dare I will kill you." said Ludwig.

"I wanna play hide and seek!" said Mimi happily.

"Huh...funny I was expecting Bowser to say that." said Violent.

"Well she beat me to it so yeah...I wanna hide with Peachy!" he shouted.

"Uh yeah sure I guess." said Peach.

"Oh no you don't! She's hiding with me!" shouted Mario.

"What if we don't wanna play?" asked Ludwig.

"Oh you'll play." replied Jinx.

"I'd like to see you try." said Ludwig crossing his arms.

Jinx smiled evily at him.

"You asked for it." she said.

"No wait Jinx put your wand down! Ludwig your playing." said Violent.

"So do we have to play in teams or what?" asked Renekton.

"Pfft I guess." said Daisy.

"I suggest the mario group vs the other group." said Mr. L

"How are you here? Wait how am I here?" asked Luigi.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Whoa! What do you mean 'THE OTHER GROUP'' asked Kitty.

"Well let me put it this way Us vs. Ocs." said Peach.

"But theres like 1...5...7,8, 9! Thats not fair theres only eight of us!" shouted Violent.

"Yeah and 7,9, 15 of you. That's not fair." said Renekton.

"Okey fine you can have 4 of us on yalls team." said Mario.

"Ludwig! Pick Ludwig!" shouted Violent.

"Rosalina please!" said Renekton.

"Wait? Who is team captain?" asked Alex.

"Me please!" shouted Jinx.

"I don't see why not." said PaTaknight.

"Yay! I pick Mr.L!" said Jinx.

Mr.L went to their side, and smiled.

"Pick Ludwig! Please! Please!" begged Violent.

"He was my second pick so yeah Ludwig get over here." said Jinx.

"Yay!" cheered Violent hugging him.

"Um I think You should pick Rosalina she is quiet." said Alex.

"Yeah your right Rosalina get over here!" shouted Jinx.

Rosalina walked over their side, and blushed as Renekton waved at her.

"Well there you have it now lets play!" said Daisy.

"But wait isn't our teams unequal? I mean they have like 13, and we have 11." said Natasia.

"Oh no your right." said Peach.

"I can handle this." said Mario walking to the door.

"Everyone I'd like you to meet our two players!" he shouted as he opened the door.

"Waluigi and Wario!? You got to be kidding!" shouted Daisy.

"Well that was a nice way of say hello!" shouted Wario.

"Daisy don't be rude." said Peach.

"Okey! We both have equal team! Can we start the game now!" shouted the bored Bowser.

"Fine with us." said Jinx

"I have a question." said Junior.

"What?" asked Peach.

"If were playing hide and seek why do we need teams for?" he asked.

"Cause were gonna show that were better as a team then they are. Besides one person from each team has to be it." said Daisy.

"So there gonna be 2 people looking for the hiders?" asked Jeff.

"Yep."

"Gotcha."

"So who wants to be it?" Jinx asked her team.

"Oh! Me! Me!" shouted Kitty.

"No you suck at finding things." said Jeff.

"Aw nevermind then." mumbled Kitty.

"Anyone else?" asked Jinx.

"I don't think no one wants to be it." said Violent.

"I vill be it." said Hailey.

"Thank you Hailey." said Jinx.

Meanwhile at the other team.

"Damn it Daisy I want to be it!" shouted Mario.

"Well boo hoo! I'm gonna be it!" shouted Daisy.

"I'll be it!" shouted Junior.

"I suggest we make Junior it since they chose Hailey over there." said Luigi pointed at the other team.

"Aw fine Junior's it." muttered Daisy and Mario.

"So what do we do count to 100?" asked Junior.

"Yeah you two stay here while the rest of us hide." said Daisy.

"When did you become leader?" asked Bowser.

"The day the earth stood still." replied Daisy.

"Is there any base?" asked Ludwig.

"Yeah the sofa." replied Daisy.

"Okey go hide ve vill count." said Hailey.

"I feel like little kids." muttered Ludwig.

"Your never to young to play Hide-n-seek." said Jinx.

They all spread out to go hide while Hailey and Junior counted to a hundred.

(Daisy's Team)

"Okey I was thinking we should hide in the attic." said Daisy.

"Wait we have an attic?" asked Mario.

"Yeah nobody knows about it, but me." said Daisy.

"Looks like Team Mario is gonna win after all." said Luigi.

"Well I don't wanna hide in a attic I will hide someplace else." said Peach.

"Fine I guess it's just us." said Daisy.

"I'm out I'm gonna hide outside." mumbled Bowser.

"Me and Waluigi gonna hide in the chimney!" shouted Wario.

"Your not gonna fit though." said Mario.

"What are you trying to say!?" shouted Wario.

"That your to chubby to fit!" shouted Mario.

"Guys shhhh! They can hear us you know!" shouted Daisy.

"Well obviously! Your shouting like a crazy person." said Mimi.

"Everyone get in the damn attic whether you like it or not!" growled daisy through her clenched teeth.

Everyone quickly climbed the stairs to the attic.

(Jinx's Team)

They had all walks outside, and crowed around Jinxs.

"So whats the plan?" asked Mr.L

"Um plan? Right! The uh plan is to hide, and make sure you don't get found! See ya!" she shouted and ran off.

"That was a nice plan." muttered Dimentio56.

"Well let all go hide then." said Alex.

They all spread out to go hide.

(Mr.L and Dimentio56)

"Great just great where do u think we should hide?" asked Mr.L

Dimentio56 shrugged, and watched the water for a while, and smiled.

"Lets hide under water!" he said.

"Alright, but we better not get caught!" shouted Mr.L.

(Pataknight and Alex)

"So where should we hide? I think Rosaline and Renekton already called the roof." said Alex.

"Well how about we hide in a tree?" asked Pataknight looking at them.

"Your right nobody will be expecting anyone hiding in a tree." said Alex.

"Let me help you up." said Pataknight as he helped Alex climb the tree first.

"Thanks" she said.

(Kitty and Jeff)

"Where should we hide Jeff?" asked Kitty.

"I got an idea Kitty do you still carry jelly around with you?" asked Jeff.

"Yeah why?" asked Kitty.

"We can camouflage our shells by using sticks, stones, dirt, and leaves!" said Jeff.

"Uh-huh, but why do we need Jelly for?" asked Kitty.

"To stick get the leaves and stuff on our shells." replied Jeff.

"Oh I get you lets do it!" shouted Kitty pulling out strawberry jam from his shell.

(Renekton and Rosalina)

"So where should we hide Reneton?" asked Rosalina.

"Hmm good question." replied Renekton.

"We should hide out on the roof." said Rosalina.

"Good idea lets go." replied Renekton.

They both quietly walked to the beach house, and climbed to the roof.

"Now all we have to do it be quiet." said Rosalina.

(Ludwig and Violent...and Jinx?)

"So where should we hide Luddy?" asked Violent.

"I don't know." he replied.

"As always I have to figure it out." muttered Violent.

"Well why not behind a bushe?" asked Ludwig pointing at some big bushes.

"Alright as long as were quiet they won't fine us...I hope." said Violent.

"Boo!" shouted Jinx as she hopped out from behind a bushes.

"Ahh! Beware its the terrifying witch!" shouted Violent.

"Ha ha ha your funny." said Jinx.

"Sorry but this is our hiding spot." said Ludwig.

"Oh it just happens it's right beside my hiding spot so I guess where hiding together!" giggled Jinx.

"Hooray." muttered Ludwig.

(Hailey and Junior)

"97, 98, 99, 100!" they both said in unison.

"I bet I can find more people than you can." said Junior.

"No because I vill find more." said Hailey.

"Your on." said Junior as he ran out the door to find her team members.

"No vhere will the others be?" said Hailey as she walked around the room.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxx

Yeah I'm off in this story too so for now I decieded to start off randomly soooo...yeah.


End file.
